Incriminating Evidence
by WireWriter
Summary: Lies don't hold up against evidence. Follow Jack and Kim through a collection of one-shots, drabbles, and song-fics showing us some...discriminating evidence.  ***DISCONTINUED; all Kickin' It one-shots will now stand alone.***
1. Nap Time

**Hello fellow Kickin' It writers and or readers! This is going to be a bunch of drabbles, one-shots, and song-fics about Jack and Kim. I do know that Jack and Kim are the **_**most**_** used subject(s) but I couldn't resist. Oh, and if you guys come up with a better name then 'Nap Time,' please share.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Kim stumbled into the dojo, looking exhausted. Her eyes were half-closed and she still had her cheer uniform on with her heavy homework laden book bag on her shoulder.

"Whoa! Kim, what's wrong?" Eddie asked as the male Wasabi Warriors ran up to her. Milton took off her book bag and she collapsed against the nearest person, which happened to be Jack.

"Seriously Kim, you look like you've been up all night on a sugar high." Jerry exclaimed.

Kim nodded. "I was up all night. Studying for the math test, memorizing cheers, finishing last minute project details, I barely slept a wink." Jack steered her towards the benches.

"Well, you're going to sleep now."

"What? No!" Kim struggled out his grasp just to be caught by Rudy and Jerry.

"Guys, let go! I have to train!" She swatted Jerry away and attempted a roundhouse kick on Eddie. Milton, Eddie, and Jerry backed away with their hands up but Rudy and Jack grabbed her, knowing she wouldn't really hurt them…maybe.

Kim aimed a kick towards Rudy but he blocked it and she tried punching and kicking Jack but he blocked and side-stepped. Defeated, she let Jack lay her down on the hard bench. She huddled under the sweatshirt that they laid on top of her. After sharing a worried glance Rudy, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Jack went back to training. Kim fell asleep quickly to the sounds if punches and kicks.

Kim awoke a few hours later still feeling pretty tired. She flipped over and was startled to see someone still in the dojo. She watched Jack in awe as he jumped, spun, kicked and punched. He had improved, and that was saying something as he was great to begin with. He sent a flurry of punches to a group of dummies so fluently and quickly Kim wouldn't have believed it if the rubber training tools weren't lying on the ground. Kim silently pulled her phone out her pocket and saw that she had three new messages from Grace. She typed a quick message explaining her mood and why she didn't answer. She checked the time and was shocked to see it was 6:17; she had been sleeping for around two hours! Groaning silently she stretched on the small bench. Suddenly, a loud chirp emitted from her phone. Wincing, she watched as Jack stopped in the middle of his routine and turned towards her.

Instantly, a smile bloomed on his face and Kim couldn't help but grin back. Something inside her fluttered but Kim shook that off as sleep deprivation.

"Feeling better?" Jack asked innocently while he sat down at the opposite side of the bench she was on. She giggled and pulled her knees under her chin.

"Well, considering the fact that you had to practically wrestle me to lay down, I guess so. I'm still really tired though. Where are the guys?" Kim let out a huge yawn and she quickly covered her mouth with her hands. "Oops!"

Jack laughed. "Glad to hear. Milton, Jerry, and Eddie left around five to go home and Rudy left about half an hour ago. I decided to finish practicing my form and Rudy was fine with it as long as someone locked up for the night."

Kim nodded and rested back on her elbows. "I think I'm going to practice for a little bit, since _you_ didn't let me earlier! Are you about to leave?" Kim silently prayed that he wouldn't go. She crossed her fingers behind her back and smiled hopefully at Jack. She blushed as he beamed back.

"Nah, I really need to work on my forms and kicks. I don't know why but they don't seem that good. Oh, and I can tell you want me to stay by the way you crossed your fingers behind your back, as if I couldn't see them." Jack rolled his eyes playfully and Kim collapsed back in surprise. Grinning, Jack got up and offered a hand to Kim. She took it gratefully and pulled herself up.

They both practiced for a while, jumping and kicking and punching and spinning. They judged each other for improvement and helped each other remember forgotten stances. They had practiced for approximately two hours and Kim was feeling exhausted again. They both had sheer coats of sweat glistening on their skin and their hair was both damp with sweat. Kim stumbled to the water fountain and rejoiced in the freezing water. She turned and leaned against it, wiping water from her lips. Her head lolled slightly to the side and she felt a wave of sleepiness overcome her. She swayed forwards and back, head nodding, eyes threatening to close. She let them shut for just a minute and fell slightly forwards, until Jack wrapped his arms around her shoulders to keep her upright.

"Still tired, eh?" Jack asked.

Kim shook her head. "Uh-uh, so not…tired." She snuggled into Jack's arms and fitted her head into his neck. She breathed in his scent deeply, it was intoxicating. She felt herself slipping slowly away to sleep. She was vaguely aware of a rising sensation before being overcome by darkness tainted by Jack's scent.

Jack could feel Kim slipping away. Her breathing was becoming deep, and slow, and steady. Her head was a slight pressure on his shoulder and her arms were draped lazily around his torso. Her body was leaning the slightest bit forwards, onto him. He smiled as he felt her eyelashes close against his neck. She was asleep.

He waited for a minute, so she could fall deeper asleep, and then swept his right arm under Kim's legs gently. He slipped his left arm beneath her arm and over her right shoulder so he was holding her securely. Her head rolled onto his shoulder again and her warm breath made Jack shiver slightly. Jack set Kim down on a bench while he thought of a plan.

He ran outside as a thought hit him like a lightning bolt. He wheeled his skateboard in from its place outside. Once inside, jack stuffed Kim's gym bag into her book bag and slung that over his shoulder. He tossed his bag onto his other shoulder and gently wheeled the skateboard to Kim. Changing his mind, Jack fitted the two huge bags between his legs on top of the skateboard. After making sure Rudy's office was locked, everything was gathered up, and he wasn't missing anything, He gently picked up Kim into his arms. She stirred slightly and fluttered her eye lids but didn't wake. Jack boarded out and hit the lights on the way out.

Jack boarded through the grey night, avoiding all bumps he came to memorize. Even though he'd only moved a month and a half ago, he felt like he had been here forever.

Jack felt Kim shift in his arms and he kicked a little harder. Dark trees and objects illuminated by the full moon flew past as Jack skated his way to Kim's house. Finally, h saw her house loom ahead. He skidded into her driveway and stepped of his skateboard carefully.

With one arm, Jack grabbed Kim's bag, heaved it onto his shoulder, and walked up to the front door. Fishing out his phone, Jack typed in Kim's house phone, he knew that Kim's parents weren't home yet, they had date nights on Fridays and Kim's brother knew better than to answer the door late at night.

After three rings someone answered the phone. "Hello? Jack."

"Hey, Zack. Can you open the front door for me?"

"Sure. Where's Kim."

"Oh…she's with me."

"Okay. Be right there."

"Thanks." Sure enough, Zack opened the front door and stepped back so Jack could get in.

"Hey. I'm gonna take Kim up to her room. Thanks again." Jack whispered before starting up the stairs.

"It's no problem."

Jack pushed Kim's door open and laid her down gently on her perfectly made bed. He dropped her bag next to her door, where she always put it, and spread a blanket over Kim. She shifted a little but stayed asleep, fortunately. On instinct, Jack leaned down and gave Kim a hug, brushing his nose across her hair. She looked so peaceful, he couldn't help it.

With one last glance, Jack walked out Kim's room and out the front door, with a handshake and a smile to Zack.

Kim woke with a start. Dreams of skateboards and little brothers dance behind her eyes. It didn't mean anything, did it? She looked around and realized she was back in her mint green room. She stumbled out of bed, not noticing her clothes, and into her living room, where Zack was.

"Morning, Zack."

"Hey Kim. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes…" Kim answered suspiciously. As she stumbled into the kitchen to get some cereal she realized she smelled faintly of Jack.

**Eh, I liked it better in my head. Not my best, at all, but I hope I didn't let you guys down or bored you. **

**I would love any CC on grammar, but no flames, unless you really want to.**

**~WireWriter**

**P.S I had this idea about a month and a half before the 'Kung Fu Cop' episode came out, so don't sue me.**


	2. Rainy Day

**Hello, ladies and gentlemen! Here is another installment of Discriminating Evidence, cause, you know, I love Kick! I'm going to **_**try **_**to upload maybe every day or twice a week but I have a hectic and unusual life and I make stories in my head when I get hit by lightning…just kidding, when I get hit by inspiration. **

**Thanks for reviewing, 'favoriting' or 'alerting!' I was so happy when I checked my inbox!**

**Disclaimer: God, let's see…I don't own that, that, **_**tha**__t, _**that, or that, oh here it is! I don't own Kickin' It, got it?**

Kim ran blindly through the curtains of rain, trying to get to school. She was over fifteen minutes late and completely soaked. Her hair hung in stringy and tangled clumps around her face. Her white shirt, her _favorite_ white shirt, was soaked and clinging tightly to her skin. She finally ran into the front door and yanked it open, embracing the warmth inside the school. She walked quickly to the principal's office to get a 'tardy' slip. The secretary watched with wild eyes as Kim hurriedly filled out the questions. After a quick thank you Kim ran to homeroom. She opened the door quietly and heard the collective gasps as she walked in. Grace wrapped her arms around her own chest and stomach area and Kim blushed and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Woah, _Kim! _You're a hot mess!" Jerry exclaimed and most of the class laughed. Kim watched as Jack smacked Jerry and Grace flicked him.

"Whatever." Kim quickly gave Ms. Daniels her slip and she nodded, pointed Kim to the general direction of the bathroom and gave her a sympathetic smile. Kim nodded and quickly walked directly towards the bathroom.

Once she got there she pulled out her hairbrush from her bag and looked into the mirror. Her hair was clumpy, knotted, and disgusting. Her white shirt was now see-through and Kim blushed fiercely as she realized that her bra had been noticeable. She set to work drying herself off with a paper towel then patting her hair with some more paper. She yanked the brush through her long locks and winced every time she hit a big knot. Giving up momentarily on her hair, Kim squeezed all the water she could out of the bottom of her shirt. No help. Kim was almost to the point of screaming when she heard a tentative knock on the door. At first Kim thought it was Grace, but why would she knock?

Kim poked her head out and was surprised to find Jack on the other side of the door. "Hey, you looked like you were having a bad day." He said softly.

"Yeah…so, not to sound rude, but what do you need?" Jack's eyes showed hurt for a split second but it vanished quickly.

"Well, I figured you might need a new shirt, since yours is soaked and…well, white. So, um, here." He shrugged off his usual over-sized, plaid, over-shirt, leaving him in a plain black t-shirt.

"Thanks Jack, but keep it. I don't need it." Jack raised an eyebrow and Kim sighed. She took it from his hands and it felt slightly warm.

"Thanks."

"No problem, I'll wait here." Jack gestured at the empty hall.

Kim retreated back into the bathroom. She stripped off her sopping shirt, grimacing at its clinginess to her body. She finally peeled it off and wrung as much water out of it as she could. She pulled a pair out sweatpants that she ALWAYS had in her bag, in case of certain...emergencies.

After peeling her soaked jeans off as well, Kim patted herself down with a paper towel. She slipped into the baggy black sweatpants and then she hesitantly slipped into Jack's shirt. She reveled in its warmth and smell. It smelled of boy, warm vanilla, and a faint tang of peppermint. It was...Jack. She buttoned up, leaving the top two open and shivered.

She ran the brush through her hair again; clumps and knots were attacked fiercely and finally gave way. Kim's hair dripped onto the tiled floor and was soon a damp, un-tangled, yet rough. In a desperate idea, Kim kneeled under the hand dryer and pressed the button, savoring the warmth and hoping it would help dry her hair.

Kim smiled. This was actually _pretty funny._ If she had only gotten up a few minutes earlier or actually watched the weather report, she could've avoided all of this. Or, maybe, her dad could have actually driven her to school, instead of pushing her out the door in the rain.

By this time, the top of Kim's hair was dry so she flipped her head over ad re-brushed her hair from under. Her hair was now about half-way dry, so Kim gathered it all up into a messy bun at the top of her head. It was cool, in a quirky way. Kim wrung and stuffed her wet clothes in the Ziploc bag she had her sweats in. She grabbed her hair brush and pulled open the door roughly.

Jack was standing a few feet away from the girls' bathroom door, as promised. As soon as he saw Kim he smiled and walked over.

"Hey, you feeling better?"

"Definitely." Kim answered. Jack grinned and poked her hair bun.

"It's like a button." He said simply and kept poking it. Kim giggled and grabbed his hand. It was warm yet tough, no doubt from his intense karate training. Kim could feel heat travel from the contact, through her body, and into her face. His eyes were mesmerizing. A perfect shade of melted chocolate.

Kim blinked once and the moment was gone. She let her hand push Jack's away, as it was supposed to in the first place. She played it off coyly and smiled.

"It is _not_ a button, thank you very much." Kim led the way to her locker to put her stuff in. When she grabbed her Grammar book she realized something.

"Oh…"

"What's up Kim?" Jack asked.

"I had an umbrella in here."

"Hm…of course.

"Shut up."

**Hmm, not as long but I hoped you liked it.**

**I am so happy guys, I had so many alerts and reviews and favorites. I am so happy and can't stop smiling. You Kickin' It fans are AWESOME! **

**~WireWriter**


End file.
